


Singles Will Be Paired

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bisexual Akko!, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Singles Will Be Paired, Singles Will Be Paired AU, akko “no filter” kagari, yeah i’m hopping on the singles will be paired bandwagon and i am not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: “A-Are you sure about this?” she asked nervously.“Aw, c’mon Diana,” Amanda pushed her forward. “It’s just a roller coaster. It’ll be fun!”





	Singles Will Be Paired

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 7: Free Day
> 
> WARNING: brief mention of anxiety and panic attacks. rated T for minor cursing.
> 
> hey all, it’s the last day of dianakko week! aww... 
> 
> this one got away from me a bit—it’s very dialogue heavy. i’m picturing them in europe, an amusement park in Germany. idk why, originally i had this as diana’s family visiting amanda’s, and then being forced to spend time together, but then i was like nahh who cares about plot this is just for fun! also i wanted them to be a bit older, so not quite mid-twenties but still not kids.
> 
> also, just a disclaimer, i love amanda! i love her character in LWA, but i headcanon her in this fic as very obtuse and hot-headed, so i thought naturally she and diana would not get along very well. and i love how other authors have written their friendship as a lighthearted/teasing one—i just don’t want you to think i’m hating on her or anything.
> 
> okay that’s all, i hope you enjoy this! please let me know of any errors you might find, since i didn’t have anyone but myself read over this.

It was called _ Die Schlange des Feuers. _ Or, in English, _ The Fiery Serpent. _

The blood-red coaster loomed before her, an intricate maze of steep hills and loops and sharp, dangerous-looking turns. Diana felt dizzy just staring up at it. It looked like a metal _ death trap. _

“A-Are you sure about this?” she asked nervously.

“Aw, c’mon Diana,” Amanda pushed her forward. “It’s just a roller coaster. It’ll be fun!”

Diana reluctantly allowed Amanda to usher them into the line, and the foreboding sense that she was soon going to seriously regret this creeped up her spine. She didn’t know how in the world she had allowed Amanda to convince her to basically risk her life on this... precarious-looking contraption. 

Maybe it was because she was a little embarrassed. _“You’re twenty two and you’ve never ridden a roller coaster??”_ Amanda had gaped at her as they entered the amusement park,_ “Okay, we’re fixing this _**_right now.”_** And then she proceeded to drag her to the tallest, scariest-looking piece of construction Diana had ever seen. The tracks seemed to weave in and out of each other, and it was so big she couldn’t even see the whole of it from where she stood in line. Diana was _not_ looking forward to this—but at least Amanda was here, so she wasn’t completely alone.

It seemed like the wait was going to take forever with how many people were in front of them by the time they entered the line, but before long they were already halfway through.

“Ah shit,” muttered Amanda. “Hold my place, will you? I’ll be right back.”

“Wait—where are you going?” Diana asked urgently.

“I’ve gotta whiz,” Amanda bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet. “Can’t wait, got to go!” She hurriedly pushed past Diana, making a beeline for the restrooms.

“Great,” Diana sighed. Now she was by herself, in line for what was probably about to be the worst, most terrifying experience of her life to date. She really didn’t like roller coasters. Or... the _ idea _ of them at least, since she hadn’t actually ridden one before.

As she drew closer to the gate and thus the end of the line, still there was no sign of Amanda.

“Next four,” called the attendant, and that brought Diana to the very front of the line. She bounced her leg anxiously, glancing over once again to where she had seen Amanda disappear. 

Where in the world was she?? Surely it shouldn’t have taken her this long.

Diana swallowed thickly as she stared up at the looming roller coaster, a twisty turn-y death sentence right before her eyes, and she was going to have to _ ride it. _ Shaking her head, she brought her eyes back to the ground. She was standing next to a painted meter stick, probably to measure the minimum height for the ride, and next to that—

_ Oh no, _ Diana thought miserably.

Next to the meter was a sign. A sign that read, “SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED,” in bright red capital letters.

Oh no, oh no, oh no no no. She did _ not _ want to do this with a complete stranger! What if she cried, or threw up, or something even more embarrassing?? Diana’s heart pounded fast in her chest and she desperately wished for Amanda to return. Still, minutes later and no Amanda, she stood alone in line.

“Alright, next!” 

Diana jumped—she hadn’t even noticed the attendant come forward and unlock the gate. A few people grumbled impatiently behind her.

“Can’t I just wait for the next one?” Diana asked.

“Sorry, Miss,” said the attendant. “Gotta fill every car. But if you really don’t want to go this time, I’m sure there is someone else who will—”

“I’ll ride with her!”

Diana whipped her head around, and pushing her way through the line was a cute brunette girl with a little bobbing ponytail and a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. Everyone else was already in pairs, and none of them seemed too keen on splitting up, so...

“Oh! Great. First car, you two,” the attendant ushered them over to the first crimson red Compartment Of Death, shaped and painted like a flaming dragon’s head.

_ This just keeps getting better, _ Diana thought witheringly, shuffling her way over.

“I-I wouldn’t want to split you up from your group,” Diana said meekly.

“Nah, that’s okay!” the girl shrugged with a smile. “I’m kind of third-wheeling it anyway. I would have gotten paired up eventually.”

“Okay,” Diana relented, shakily climbing into—oh, _ great _—the very front car. Her luck was continuously proving to be impeccable.

Carefully, she lowered herself down into the seat, barely registering the attendant’s voice as she told her how to properly buckle herself up and lower the bar. Numbly she went through the motions, shuddering out an exhale as the belt clipped around her waist and the girl next to her pulled the bar down onto their laps.

Suddenly, it was all too much—the flashing lights of the entry sign, squealing children and overlapping voices; loud music and sound effects from surrounding game stalls, the clanging of the coaster as it began climbing its way to the top of the highest peak... 

She didn’t want to do this anymore. She couldn’t—but she couldn’t leave either, it was too late and there was no way out. It felt like she was trapped underwater with nowhere to go and her oxygen was running out. Diana‘s breathing increased as the panic settled in, cold and stinging in the pit of her stomach, and she gripped the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Hey,” a soft voice and gentle nudge pulled her back to the surface. “You okay?”

Diana blinked owlishly back at her seat-mate as she gulped for air. “I’m... n-not the biggest fan of roller coasters.”

The car lurched as it ascended further, and Diana made the mistake of looking over the edge towards the ground—how were they already so far up? And still climbing...

“Oh God,” she groaned, whipping her head back inside the car and squeezing her eyes shut, gripping the railing impossibly tighter.

“Hey, hey—it’s okay,” the girl set her hand atop one of Diana’s on the bar, coaxing her to relax. “I’ve ridden this thing at least twelve times today and I’m totally fine! It’s not as bad if you keep your eyes open.”

Diana barely opened her bright blue eyes to slightly glare at the suggestion. Normally her manners wouldn’t have allowed it, but she was scared and upset because of Amanda leaving her, and she didn’t even really want to be here in the first place.

Akko only laughed, “No, really! It’s not as bad if you know what to expect. Trust me.”

For some strange reason, Diana did, and slowly she blinked open her eyes. They were really high now—she could tell because they were almost at eye level with the top of the ferris wheel on the other side of the park. She could see the outer limits of the park and the roads beyond, the people milling about down below no more than tiny dots on the ground.

“I’m Akko, by the way,” the girl piped up, drawing her attention.

If she hadn’t been too busy panicking, Diana would have noted that the girl—Akko—was actually really cute with her little button nose, half ponytail, flushed cheeks and impossibly wide smile. Instead she took a deep, shuddering breath as she tried to regain her bearings.

“Diana,” she finally managed to choke out. “C-Cavendish.” The last name probably wasn’t necessary, but she was a distinguished woman and always introduced herself properly.

“Well, Diana Cavendish,” Akko leaned closer to be heard over the rushing wind. “I’m pretty much a roller coaster expert, and I’ll be right here with you the entire time.” She finally succeeded in prying one of Diana’s hands from the support bar. Boldly, she entwined their fingers and set their hands comfortably between them on the seat. “There’s no need to worry, okay?”

Diana nodded numbly as they finally approached the highest point of the ride.

“Remember what I said, yeah?” Akko lightly squeezed her hand to get her attention. “Keep your eyes open. And scream, too, if you want—it’ll help with the weird stomach feelings, I promise,” she laughed, offering Diana a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” Diana shakily returned the smile. Hand-holding with a stranger was a little awkward, but it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it should. Why was this girl being so kind to her? She didn’t even know her.

Diana stored the thought away for later, grateful for the comfort this stranger was offering her—it really did help. She wiggled her fingers to get a better grip on Akko’s hand, flushing slightly as the insides of their forearms brushed. She wasn’t used to such intimate contact, especially after only knowing someone for a few moments.

“Hold on as tight as you need to, alright?” Akko was near yelling now as they had reached the top of the arch and the wind blew stronger.

Diana nodded, “Ok_a—!” _The rest of her reply was cut off as her stomach dropped, the remainder of the word turning into a surprised scream as the coaster lurched forward. 

They plummeted down the track, the wind rushing past her ears, and Diana hunched herself lower into their cart, her thoughts a mantra of _ Oh God oh God oh God. _

Diana felt her arm being nudged and glanced up to see Akko encouraging her to sit up. She shot the girl a look that basically yelled, _ What are you crazy?! _ but Akko only grinned back at her, the calmness in her eyes insisting: _ Trust me. _

Diana groaned internally, silently making a promise to give Amanda hell later, but pulled herself into a sitting position just as they reached the bottom of the highest arch. The coaster raced around the first sharp turn and the momentum threw Diana to the side; if it hadn’t been for Akko or the belt around her waist, she surely would have fallen out. She wheezed out a breath, clutching on tightly to Akko’s hand as they whipped around the next curve. 

The ride slowed down, giving Diana momentary relief, but then began climbing almost immediately. _ Again?! _

“Yeah,” Akko bent over laughing. She’d said that out loud?? “But it’s the last one, so it’s almost over—don’t worry!”

Diana blushed, embarrassed. _ This is ridiculous, _ she thought to herself. _ She is holding your hand like a toddler afraid of the dark! You must seem so pathetic... _

As their car continued lurching up the track, Diana unconsciously moved closer to Akko on the seat—which was a feat, because there wasn’t much space between them to begin with.

“This next part is super fun,” Akko said excitedly. “There are three loops, two more turns, and then that’s it.”

“Uhm... Loops?” Diana worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Mhm,” Akko confirmed. “They’re fun, though! You go through them so fast that you’d barely have any time to feel scared at all,” she assured. “It’s not like the drops, where there’s the whole anticipation of climbing thing.”

Diana eyed the front of the track warily. “Okay…” she said. 

That was about all she had time to say before the ride crested over the last arch, much smaller than the first to Diana’s relief, and raced towards the ground. Diana tensed, willing her stomach and all of its contents to remain inside of her.

_ “Raise your arms!” _ Akko yelled over the wind.

“N-No way!” Diana refused, increasing her grip on the bar, the car shuddering with the momentum of the fall. What if she fell out when they came to the loops?

“Don’t worry!” said Akko. “You’ll be fine. And it’s more fun that way!”

If she died on this roller coaster because of a girl she was 98% sure was completely, irrevocably insane—Akko had ridden the ride almost _twelve_ _times_ already, she’d said—Diana was going to _kill_ Amanda. 

Akko was tugging at the hand that was in hers, and Diana reluctantly released her one hand that still gripped the safety bar, splaying her fingers in the air is they whooshed down to the ground and then sharply up, up, and around.

_“Woooah—!” _Diana cried as the first loop ended, giving her only a second to suck in another desperate breath before it swooped upwards again, the world turning in her field of vision. At the end of the third loop, her arms were tired—Akko’s must have been too, because she dropped them with an exhausted sigh.

Diana and Akko lurched forward as the coaster rolled over the breaking fins, slowing down as it reached the end.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Akko said with a smile, unclipping her belt once the attendant had given them the All Clear. She climbed out of the car, throwing out a hand for Diana to grab onto and pull herself up on shaky legs.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Diana paled, and Akko caught her as the dizziness hit.

“It’s okay, just give it a moment,” Akko said gently, holding onto her forearms as she willed the nausea to pass.

Sure enough, after a moment it subsided and she felt much better. “Ugh,” Diana groaned against Akko’s shoulder. Wait—her shoulder? Diana whipped her head up, nearly slamming it into Akko’s nose in her haste. “I-I’m _ so _ sorry,” she apologized, blushing when she noticed how close their bodies were.

Akko only smiled. “It’s okay! Are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” Diana said. “I feel a lot better now. It wasn’t as bad as I thought, but… I don’t think I want to ride another roller coaster ever again.”

“Fair enough. Hey, uh…” Akko hesitated. “Would you maybe want to hang out for a bit?”

“Hm?” Diana questioned. “Oh—sure. But wait, aren’t you with a group? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you…”

“Yeah, just Lotte and Sucy. They’ll be fine though, I just need to let them know what’s up. Would you mind hanging here for a sec? I promise I won’t ditch you,” she added with a cheeky grin.

“Sure,” Diana smiled. “Although you really don’t have to—” But Akko was already off, making her way back to where her friends were still waiting in line.

* * *

“Hey Akko, who’s your hot friend?” Sucy smirked as the girl in question came into earshot.

“Sucy!” Lotte admonished, but the girl only cackled in response. 

“Um,” Akko flushed. “That is Diana, and I’m going to go hang out with her for a bit... as long as that’s okay with you guys?”

“So you admit that she’s—” Sucy wheezed as Lotte elbowed her in the stomach, cutting her off.

“Of course, Akko,” Lotte smiled sweetly. “We don’t mind. You have our numbers in case you need anything, and I’ll text you when we’re ready to go.”

“Okay, great!” Akko turned to her purple-haired friend. “Sucy?”

“Do whatever you want,” she grumbled with a shrug, rubbing at the spot where Lotte had elbowed her.

“Thanks, guys!” Akko beamed, making her way back over to Diana. “You’re the best!”

* * *

“Diana!” yelled Amanda, jogging over to her. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Oh, _ really?” _Diana crossed her arms as she approached, unimpressed.

“Yeah! Haha, I saw you getting out of the ride. You looked like you just shit yourself,” Amanda observed unhelpfully. “You okay?”

“I am fine,” Diana ground out. 

“Yeesh,” Amanda winced at her tone. “Would it... help if I apologized? The line was longer in the bathroom than I was expecting.”

Diana glanced over her shoulder to see Akko making her way back towards them. “Only if you meant it,” she answered, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh okay,” Amanda shrugged, eyes flicking over to Akko as she approached. “Well, glad you’re okay then?”

Diana huffed, still shaken and a little upset. “You are unbelievable!” She had been _ terrified; _she didn’t even want to ride the stupid thing in the first place, and then Amanda had just up and left her like it was nothing, and she wasn’t even sorry about it! The nerve of her, sometimes. 

As Diana stormed off in the opposite direction, Akko looked from Amanda to her and back again, utterly confused.

“Uhh, I’m just gonna...” Akko trailed off, pointing over her shoulder to Diana before turning on her heel to follow after her.

* * *

“Diana!” Akko called out to the blonde who was currently stomping off towards the concession booths, looking very tense and ruffled. “Wait up!”

Diana halted. 

“Hey,” Akko said when she caught up. “What’s—”

“Are you hungry? I’m starving.” Diana interrupted.

“Uh,” Akko stammered. “I could eat. Hey, wait, are you—”

“Great, let’s go,” Diana wrapped a hand around Akko’s wrist and tugged her towards a hotdog stand.

* * *

“So,” Akko said around her hotdog. They’d decided to sit at one of the picnic tables in the middle of the park, just a few paces away from the concession stands. “What was all that about?”

Diana sighed, folding the wrapper down on her own hotdog. “Amanda and I… It’s complicated,” she said, taking a bite.

Akko swallowed her food before saying, “Oh. Are you two, like…?”

“Huh?” Diana asked, mouth half-full. “Oh! Me and Amanda?” she barked out a laugh, “No way—absolutely not.”

“Oh,” Akko breathed in relief. So Diana was possibly single…? That was good.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead going on a date with Amanda,” Diana continued. “I prefer girls who are a bit more… well, everything, to be honest.”

Akko’s dark eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh,” she said again, smiling secretly to herself.

Diana’s hot dog stuck in her throat, noting Akko’s lack of engaged response. “That… doesn’t bother you, does it?” she asked carefully. Diana didn’t usually make it a habit to bring up her sexuality in casual conversation with strangers, but it had just slipped out. And for some reason, she cared what Akko thought of her.

“What? No!” Akko said incredulously. “I’m uh, I’m actually bisexual.” _ And totally single. _

Diana let out a surprised laugh, covering her mouth with one hand to prevent any food from flying anywhere as she tried not to choke. Bringing herself back under control, she finished chewing and lowered her hand from her lips.

“And subtle, too, apparently,” Diana smirked, still shaking with tiny tremors of residual laughter.

“I-I um,” Akko’s eyes widened, her face immediately turning an impressive shade of red. _ Shit. _ “I’d meant to keep that last part to myself,” she admitted in a small voice. “It uh, I _ swear _ that wasn’t intended as a come-on. I don’t even know if you’re single,” Akko rambled, stopping herself before she could do any more damage.

Diana snickered. “It’s alright… I suppose I feel flattered,” she met Akko’s eyes and smiled. “And I am. Single, that is.”

“Um, okay. Good,” Akko’s face steamed. “I-I mean, not good. Well, not _ not _ good, w-what I mean is—” she babbled uselessly. “ _ Dammit.” _

Diana snorted, laughing freely as she forgot all about the scary ride and her displeasure with Amanda. This girl was incredible—Diana hadn’t laughed this hard in years. She clutched at her stomach, feeling only slightly bad for laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Diana said, her voice wobbling with poorly concealed amusement. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, taking a deep breath as she tried to smother yet another wave of surprised laughter.

“I just,” Diana shook her head, grinning. “You’re so cute. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time—thank you.”

“I uh... y-you’re welcome?” Akko’s face flamed at Diana’s praise. _ She called me cute. The very hot blonde girl sitting across from me, Diana Cavendish, thinks I’m cute and funny. Okay, Kagari, don’t mess this up. _

“So,” Diana smiled, resting her head on her hand. “What awful metal contraption are you planning to ride next, miss…?”

“Kagandish,” Akko said, before realizing her mistake. “C-Cavendish!” she corrected, and then physically facepalmed. “KAGARI. Oh, my God. _ Kagari, _ my last name is Kagari.”

_ “Pffffftt,” _ Diana wheezed, squinting at her through tears of mirth. “Moving a little fast there, aren’t we Miss _ Kagari?” _

“I-um…” Akko buried her face in her hands with a whimper. _ You are totally blowing this. Now she’ll never want to go out with you! _ “That… that _ wasn’t _ a proposal,” Akko mumbled into her hands.

“Well, I should hope not... I usually prefer to go on at least a few dates first,” Diana teased, “before popping the big question.”

“Dianaaaa,” Akko whined. “Stop teasing me.”

“But it’s just so _ fun,” _Diana said in a low voice, leaning forward on the table to pry Akko’s arms away from her face. At her insisting, Akko finally raised her head.

“Your face is a _ remarkable _ shade of red,” Diana observed with a smile. “It suits you.”

Akko pouted, staring down at the table, unable to meet Diana’s eyes. “Please, just put me out of my misery,” she groaned. “I’m sorry… I’m such a mess.”

“Well I think you’re positively charming,” Diana said. 

Akko peeked up at her through dark eyelashes. “...Really?” she asked shyly.

“Mhm.”

“Charming enough to…” Akko cleared her throat. “Maybe, um, take you on that date?” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, meeting Diana’s clear blue eyes hopefully.

“Yes,” Diana giggled at Akko’s nervousness. She really was _ too _cute.

“Okay!” Akko piped up, her spirits lifting tremendously. She was going to take Diana on a _ date_. And Diana was going to _ let her! _Diana wanted to go out with her. This was the best day of Akko’s life.

“Um, what should we do?” Akko asked. “Do you like movies? We could go on a walk, or go to a restaurant, or or um…” She gasped excitedly, reaching across the table to grab at Diana’s arm, “We could go watch the fireworks next week! That would be fun. What do you think?”

“I think that would be perfect,” Diana smiled. “But, you know… the day isn’t half over yet,” she said quietly. “We could start right now if you want.”

“R-right now?” Suddenly, Akko was woefully aware of how sweaty and disheveled she probably was. But Diana had suggested it, so she must not mind… “Um—yeah, sure! What would you like to do?”

“Anything you want,” Diana said. “Just no more roller coasters, okay?”

“Okay, deal,” Akko giggled, taking Diana’s hand in her own and pulling her up from the table.

Diana stumbled along after her, grinning wider than she had in a long time, strangely glad for her circumstances. She still hated roller coasters, but right now she was holding hands with a cute girl who made her laugh, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> this dianakko week has been so full of great art and stories—thank you to all of you who write, and who leave me such wonderful comments :-) i love you!! x


End file.
